Ab Absurdo
by TheBlackWingedHorse
Summary: As the new year starts it comes with a big surprise, new guests and new challenges. How will our delinquents handle new love, betrayals, sinister plots, ambitious opponents and their own evolving feelings.
1. The 14 year old First Year

On his, Bellamy Blake's 11th birthday a stranger entered his old tattered apartment .

The man was carrying an envelope addressed to Bellamy Blake scripted in green ink. The man introduced himself as Headmaster Kane then held out the letter.

The man sat on the moth-eaten sofa in what could barely be called a living room waiting for Bellamy to finish reading the letter. As Bellamy peruses through what appears to be an acceptance letter his younger sister Octavia leaves only to return with a cup of water which she offers to Headmaster Kane.

Bellamy read the letter three times before he looked up to the man and spoke, in a gruff, slightly hysterical voice, "Do you take me for a fool. This is the most ridiculous scam I've seen ever." Bellamy tossed the letter to the floor. "Do you think I would actually believe that I am some sort of a wizard and there is a school for magical people, where they study what sorcery?" Bellamy gestured to the door. "Please leave and try your luck somewhere else. We don't have any money to give anyway."

Headmaster Kane smiles a little, only a small smirk appears on his lips. He puts his hand inside of his long overcoat pocket. For a moment Bellamy believes the man was going to pull out a knife, to threaten them for their life savings or something, but instead he produces a stick from his pocket.

The man taps the stick against the cup of water Octavia had brought him. And infront of an astonished Bellamy the water turns purple.

"Try it." Kane looks at Octavia but Bellamy reaches for the cup first and takes a tentative sip.  
"It's grape juice," he mumbles. Octavia lets out a small shriek and holds out her hand making grabby signs. Bellamy reluctantly gives her the cup and stares at Kane.

Bellamy takes a pause and thinks back on all the odd things that always happened around him. How whenever one of his mother's boyfriends got into one of their rages and tried to come after him and his sister they would never be able to find him or his sister. When the missing man was supposedly in Octavia's sight she clenched onto Bellamy afraid he would will himself invisible. Until now Bellamy had always thought it was because the boyfriends had been drunk but maybe it was because they were actually invisible.

He turned to Headmaster Kane, "Is Octavia one too, a wizard or a witch or whatever you people call it?"

Kane shook his head, "We are not allowed to name anyone before they turn eleven."

"But is she, because I'm not going if she isn't." Bellamy questioned further.

Kane sighed and bowed his head he seemed to be thinking things over balancing the pros and cons, finally he looks up and says, "Yes, she is. Both of you are."

"So she can come with me, right?" Bellamy asked.

"No, she can't. No one can enter Hogwarts before they are eleven." Kane replied with a somber face.

"Then I can't go not without O." Bellamy said.

Kane had tried to change his mind, explaining that due to his economic condition the school will be giving him a stipend for his books and other materials. He boasted about the school and how Bellamy's life would be if he joined. He asked Bellamy to come have a look at the castle. Truthfully Bellamy was tempted, he wanted to leave the dreadful life he was living and instead study magic, which sounded so interesting. However, Octavia was his responsibility and he could not leave her with their mother and her frequent guests.

He met Kane again some two and a half years later a day after his mother was incarcerated on prostitution charges.

Bellamy was a month away from his 14th birthday and Octavia was ten. Bellamy had spent the last two and a half years reading any and all books on magic he could afford. He bought them from a second-hand book shop in Diagon Alley. Kane had taken Bellamy there at his first meeting to try and sway his resolve.

When Kane met Bellamy he presented Bellamy with an irresistible offer: to become his foster children and live with him at Hogwarts. Bellamy had hesitated at first, in a state of grief and uncertainty he considered the offer as pity and almost rejected it, but after consideration he couldn't refuse it. The offer was almost like a dream come true. To be able to go to the place he had been dreaming about since he had been made aware of it, and having Octavia be taken care of.

Bellamy accepted the offer and became the first 14 year old first year student at Hogwarts.


	2. Threstals

Clarke could see the thestrals.

They were beautiful creatures and she had drawn then many times trying to capture their striking beauty and the darkness that they embodied, but had never been able to get it right.

Her father had been an unspeakable working in the department of mysteries. She had never beeb let in but had wondered - for years - as to what went on, on the other side of that closed door.

Her father had died right in front of her eyes, murdered, in their living room by a masked man who used the killing curse to do the unforgivable deed. She had been hit by a cruciatus curse, and the masked man had fled while she laid on the floor, writhing in agony.

She would have thought the incident to be a random one, her father killed by someone with a grudge against him, had she not overheard a discussion between her father and mother just a few days ago. They were arguing about something that her father wanted to disclose to the world. Her mother had warned and begged her father not to go through with it reminding him that it was his job to not speak about the things that went on in the department of mysteries but he persisted that this was something that the people deserved to know.

Her mother had arrived moments later to find her husband dead and her daughter recovering from a dose of extreme agony. Clarke had been taken straight to St. Mungo's for recovery while some Aurors intruded her home to investigate the case. She was brought in for questioning a few days later and like the good girl she had always portrayed herself to be she recounted everything that had happened that day (the memories had been seared into her mind), but left out the argument she had overheard between her mother and father. Because admitting to that meant admitting her father was going to betray the ministry and that the ministry had something to do with her father's murder.

This all happened in the summer before her fourth year and Clarke returned to Hogwarts a changed girl.


	3. The Marauderers

It was just another inaugural banquet at Hogwarts until it wasn't.

Clarke and Raven had just gotten off the magically driven coach (though Clarke knew that it was actually a threshal drawn cart) onto the curb of the gates to the castle where she was joined by Octavia who had been waiting for them at Hogwarts gates. They talked about how amazing or awful the last summer was, Clarke and Raven informed Octavia about their recent headways into their respective projects, and Octavia chattered on about another new secret hideaway she had discovered which she was planning to add to the map tonight, as they made their way towards the great hall. They separated there each going to their house tables Clarke to Slytherin, Raven to Ravenclaw and Octavia to Gryffindor.

The sorting hat had recited his latest song. The sorting happened normal as usual and Clarke had dutifully clapped along with the others as students were sorted into Slytherin. Clarke was just awaiting her favorite Pecan Pie when Headmaster Kane stood up and announced something that, though Clarke didn't know at that point in time, would prove to be a major turning point in her life, "A heartfelt welcome to both our new and returning students, I would like to inform our new students and remind some old ones that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to the students and being out after curfew is punishable." Clarke assumed that the food would appear at this point but instead she heard Kane take a heavy sigh and continue, "and now before you dig into the delicious meal I have an announcement to make. This year a new experiment is being taken place to improve our relationship with other wizarding schools. 6th and 7th year students from Drumstrang and Beauxbatons will be studying alongside our students for this year. I expect your full cooperation and best behavior. Now you can enjoy your meal"

There was a sudden noise of clattering of spoons against plates and chattering of students. Clarke ate her meal silently waiting for the meal to end and for her to go back to her dorm.

"First years follow me." Clarke announced as she got up to lead the first years to the Slytherin dorm. She waited for an hour before she headed towards the seventh floor to meet her friends.

In the Room of Requirement Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia were bent over the map discussing the newest addition of another secret hideaway and playing 'who wins when?'.

'Who wins when?' was an age old tradition of theirs', a mixture of dungeon and dragons and battleship Octavia would decide who attacks who defends the castle what resources each person has and who wins at the end. Octavia had devised this game as an outlet to reduce the animosity between Clarke and Bellamy but over time it had become a friendly stress reliever. Right now Clarke was winning by 110 to Bellamy's 40 wins. In the far corner Miller was lounging on the sofa engrossed in another one of his Shakespeare plays. In her designated corner, Raven was tinkering with another one of her inventions, this one she promised would be able convert the map they had been working on - into a holographic form. Jasper and Monty were off in their secluded room working on perfecting their newest batch on moonshine.

All of them had started meeting in the room of requirement since the second month of their fifth year. Clarke had perfected the disillusionment charm by the end of her fourth year and Bellamy jealous of her progress had perfected it by the first month of fifth year. And when Raven had joined the group it had taken her days to create an artificial cloaking device, Octavia with her innate knowledge of the castle's secrets was like a ninja - she could enter a hall full of people looking for her and they still won't be able to find her. Miller was like a cat, nimble and sneaky blending into his surroundings almost invisible. Monty and Jasper just use peeves as a distraction to hightail their way anywhere.

It was Clarke who had first discovered the Room of Requirement. In her second month of fourth year she had been guided by a helpful elderly house elf there, the elf had found her aimlessly wandering about in halls, she had led Clarke through some passageways onto the seventh floor and shown her how the room worked. Clarke still remembers the last words she said to her, "stay here missy, no one will find you here."

"So when are we going to discuss the new kids coming to our school" Jasper asked, poking his head out of his small refinery. Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other instinctively, communicating with just a glance. "we will assess the situation when we have more information." Clarke answered.  
"I heard that the Drumstrang school is more like a tribal village. They live in the woods in cottages and go hunting too. And the Beauxbatons school is actually inside a mountain and is similar to those fortified bunker that paranoid muggles construct to avoid the 'apocalypse' but like much older, its like they invented the idea of bunkers."

"So, Drumstrang people are the grounders and Beauxbatons are mountain men?" Jasper joked.

Both Clarke and Bellamy let out a laugh "yes Jasper exactly like that" Bellamy replied "exactly like that". (By the end of next day's breakfast everyone at Hogwarts was calling them this.)

"Its done" Raven announced from her corner. And everyone rushed over to see Raven holding up a small black pyramid block wit a blue tip. "Now Monty has to just enter the original map's code into this "she said holding up a Raven original special tab (patent pending), "and it's a go."  
Monty reached for the tab and started typing away having already discussed and perfected the code beforehand. "done" he announced.

As everyone gathered around the small black box Raven touched the point of the pyramid and recited "The air is toxic but we are immune" and everyone watched as the top layer of the tip collapsed inside and the pyramid started emitting a blue light and before their eyes the miniature version of Hogwarts appeared before them. Clarke pointed her wand at the base of the pyramid and said "seventh floor" the castle disappeared and instead appeared a layout of the seventh floor of Hogwarts with small labeled dots and the walls and moving staircases of the castle. Everyone ooh'd and aah'd as they began to fiddle with the new toy.

They remained engrossed in their own world unaware of all the turmoil the coming year would be bringing into their lives.


	4. Drumstrang

Clarke was sitting at her house table waiting for the Halloween feast to start. She was trembling with excitement, the students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang would be arriving today. Halloween had arrived quicker than Clarke expected. The 6th year had been gruesome so far, with increased workload and professors breathing down their necks trying to wheedle out as many assignments out of them as they could. She was immersed in her thoughts when the doors of the great hall opened and Charlotte ran in, "I think I see something. They are coming."

As one the hall fell silent and all the heads turned towards the teachers' table, asking for permission.

Kane had an indulgent smile on his face, "Well then go on."

There was a great commotion in the Great Hall as the students scrambled to get out of their seats, Clarke screened the plethora of the Gryffindor students moving about and caught the eye of Bellamy they shared a conversation and together started to look for their friends.

They met the others near the gate to the great hall, and started moving towards the seventh floor taking a known shortcut to reach there faster, where they could get a good view of the grounds, the sky and the lake. They had discovered a few years prior that the Room of Requirement was actually a war base created by the founders in case of a siege on the castle and thus the walls could turn invisible and give unrestricted view of all the surroundings.

For a moment there nothing happened, and Clarke started wondering if Charlotte had been pranking them, and then Monty started jumping up and down pointing towards a speck in the sky. A speck became more specks until the sky was filled with 50-60 students on broomsticks flying towards them. As they were about to land Jasper let out a noise pointing towards the lake where ripples had started to form. Clarke watched in awe as a metal mast broke the water surface and then a whole battleship came into view.

They all watched in stunned silence as plethora of students disembarked respectively from their brooms & ship. The students from Drumstrang immediately fell into neat rows while the students from Beauxbatons prowled around in groups both schools heading towards the entrance to the castle.

Bellamy let out a sigh "That was... interesting, to say the least."

"Lets go dumbos before anyone realises that we are not with the group". Raven murmured. They all complied and started moving towards the great hall to start getting acquainted to their new guests.

They made it back in time to join the hordes of students making their way back to the great hall, the students from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang had not joined in yet.

'They are probably waiting to make a grand entrance.'

She was proven right when as soon as the students were seated and the doors to the great hall closed. They opened again letting the students from Drumstrang in. Marching in a military like procession they went straight down the space between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, towards where Kane was standing.  
There were approximately 60 students attending. The march was arranged in a 3 by 5 pattern, and after every fifth person a new segment began, Clarke could recognize this as every 6th student (3 in a row) held a flag with varying symbols.  
Upon reaching Kane the girl in the front let out a loud shout "daun op". As one the whole student body kneeled down on one knee bowing to Kane. "Gyon op" she bellowed again, and as one they rose back to their heights. "Bak yo op!" she ordered in a normal voice but one that carried just as much as her shouted commands had. The students at hearing her command broke into groups and wandered towards different tables- most coming towards the Slythrin table some going towards the Gryffindor table and some towards the Ravenclaw but none joined the Hufflepuff table.

The lead girl also came to join the Slythrin table and Clarke finally got a good look at her. She looked… fierce was her first thought. Beautiful was her second. And as soon as she had thought that - the girl caught her eye and stopped in her tracks, staring her down. They kept their eyes locked on each other neither one backing down. Their showdown was broken when someone tapped Clarke's shoulder to get her attention. She turned to come face to face with one of the pall bearers a tall hulking figure with long hair, "Can I sit here?" he asked pointing to the space to her right. She nodded distracted. By the time she turned back to face the girl, she was gone. Sitting in between some of her people to the far left of Clarke.

Clarke bent her head towards the guy sitting to her right, "So who is the girl who was bellowing out orders in that strange language."

The guy let out a chuckle, "Hello my name is Roan and you would be?"

Clarke flushed she usually had more etiquette than that. "Sorry, I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Hello Clarke. You seem to be quite perceptive, tell me how did you get to know that she was speaking another language and not just shouting gibberish."

"You tell me her name and I'll tell you how." Clarke challenged.

"Feisty are we? Ok, that's Lexa. Your turn."

"Common sense. Anyone with half a brain would know those were commands and since I didn't recognize the words belonging to any known language I just assumed it was a new one."

"Common sense huh? That's disappointing I was hoping for something more elaborate."

"Well what can you do." Clarke was already turning to face the girl - Lexa. "Lexa." She tried out the name on her tongue and as if called Lexa turned and their eyes met.

'God this girl will bring trouble.' Clarke thought.

While a few seats away a similar thought went through Lexa's head, 'Shit this girl is trouble.'


End file.
